The Claiming
by KAGluvsINU
Summary: Inuyasha has finally made his choice, and decides to do something about it on the eve of the biggest battle he'll fight. The ratings are gonna flip here and there, but it's mostly geared towards R.
1. The Claiming Prologue

Disclaimer: Yep, you got it once again. The gang below is SOOO not mine. Unfortunately… Rumiko Takahashi's got them in her hands, lucky woman…

A/N: If you've read my other story, this one is a lot more, um, how do I say, in-DEPTH. The other one had a lot of angst in it, but a good ending with about an overall rating of PG-13. This one, however, is going to range from PG to R… Just a warning… Hope you all like it, and let me know what you think, pretty, pretty please! ENJOY!

The Claiming

By inukagluver, a.k.a, INU-KAGLOVER

PROLOGUE: So far…

She's 18 now. As the gang wanders through the next village, an evil aura begins to make itself known. Naraku's up ahead and they all know it. This is it, the final run-in. For 3 years they've been searching. Fighting demons along the way, growing stronger with every step they take together. Now is the final showdown.

Kagome's miko powers have only grown greater over time. Inuyasha has become stronger, more adept at handling his Tetsusaiga. Miroku and Sango finally gave in to their feelings, having become lovers not long ago, and plan to wed after Naraku's defeat. Shippo has only grown a little, considering that he's a demon. He has come to think of Kagome as his mother more and more, and even considers Inuyasha a surrogate father. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have come to a truce of a sort. No longer needing to kill the other, but not becoming fast companions either. A certain respect for the other has grown between them. Inuyasha has told Kikyo that he no longer wishes to remain with her. He will watch out for her still, but will no longer care for her in a loving manner. Kouga still has not given up on Kagome, even though she has told him over and over again that she would never, could never be his mate. She cares for him, but does not love him. Inuyasha and she have grown much closer over the last three years, though neither has spoken of their love for the other out loud. Pride and arrogance on his part, doubt and insecurity on hers. Thoughts of Kikyo still plague her mind, even though she knows that Inuyasha has told Kikyo that he no longer cares for her in that way.

Inuyasha has only grown more protective of Kagome over time. He goes wherever she goes, and is always there by her side. His outward actions toward her long ago convinced Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and the rest that he loves Kagome. Yet he still refuses to voice his affection out loud.

Inuyasha and Kagome now pass the nights in the trees together, sleeping in each other's arms. He began keeping her with him over a year ago when he had nearly lost her to a demon in the middle of the night. A large crow demon had swooped down on the camp a few hours after everyone had turned in for the night. It had made a dive straight for Kagome, seeking the Shikon shards. Inuyasha was awakened by the screech the demon made as it flew directly at Kagome. Knowing he wouldn't be quick enough to make it to her in time from the top of the Goshinboku, he had called out to his friends on the ground. Sango had awoken first, quickly grabbing her weapon and launching it at the bird. It cut through the demon, but not before the crow had sliced through Sango's kimono on her right shoulder with its poisoned claws. With a cry for the monk, she had collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha had arrived a fraction too late to save Sango. Miroku, upon hearing Sango's cry for him, had raced over to her, gathering her weakened form to his chest. Calling for Kirara, he had carried Sango over to the hell-cat, and once on top, had flown to Kaede. Inuyasha had gathered a frightened Kagome and Shippo to him, and taken off after the couple. Kaede had been able to heal Sango, but it had taken over a week for the poison to work its way out of her body. Throughout the entire ordeal, the monk had never left her side, bathing her feverish face in cool cloths and simply holding her during the nights to soothe her cries. His presence alone had seemed to calm Sango. From the moment Sango regained consciousness, Miroku had rarely let her out of his sight. He became her protector, and she his. During battle they always stood side-to-side, back-to-back. And it wasn't long after that he confessed his true feelings for her, asking her to be the mother of his child, the only mother and wife that he could ever hope and wish for. She, of course, had longed secretly for the monk for months, and accepted without a second's hesitation.

After that night, Inuyasha now carries Kagome up to a tree branch with him and holds her throughout the night. This way he knows she is safe, and he's able to sleep better with her in his arms, though he would never say so. If there are no trees, she still sleeps in his arms, but on the ground in the sleeping bag that she always brings with her. Sango and Miroku also share the same sleeping bag, with Kirara and Shippo curled together nearby. Besides having Kagome sleep with him through the night, they travel together, side by side always, her perched upon his back. She makes him stronger, and lends him her strength whenever he is in need. He cannot fight a battle well if she is not there. Without realizing it, both of their spirits and souls have become entwined. Neither one can live without the other, cannot function. If one were to die, the other, too, would quickly follow the other to the afterlife. But neither he nor she is aware of this.

They only know that without the other nearby, they are not complete. They begin to lose strength, physically and emotionally. Through time, this bond has only become stronger. Not a weakness, but, a strength.

On the night before the final battle, Inuyasha knows that he must go in with a pure mind and heart. He also knows that he must tell Kagome of his feelings for her, in case something should go horribly wrong. He pulls her deep into the forest, where they will not be disturbed.

A/N: K, so this was more of a lead-up to the actual story. From here on out, the rating's going to go up. Again, don't judge the story just by this prologue alone, it's just leading in to the actual story, so please keep with me on this. If you loved (or even liked) my previous stories, this one will blow you away. Please let me know what you think of this, reviews would definitely help me get the next chapters out quickly!! Blackmail…gotta love it!


	2. Declaration

Disclaimer: All not mine, yada, yada, yada…

A/N: Ok, this is still PG, but I swear the good stuff's coming up… Oh, there's some mild swearing, but nothing too alarming…

Chapter 1 – Declaration

"Kagome, come with me," Inuyasha softly whispers to the girl sitting by the fire, gazing at the stars. Kagome turns her head to the right looking into the eyes of a silver-haired hanyou beside her and with a slight nod, consents to his request.

As she rises to her feet, the demon-slayer looks up questioningly at the pair retreating into the forest. "Miroku, do you think…," Sango begins to ask, lifting her head from the shoulder of the monk beside her.

"Shh," he murmurs, "Inuyasha knows what he's doing."

"But what if something should happen?"

"Do not worry, my love, if there was an immediate danger, Inuyasha would never have taken Kagome off alone," the monk reassures her.

"If you're sure," the young woman doubtfully says.

"Kagome is in the safest place in the world, with her hanyou. He will not fail her."

Sango nods her head, glancing back up at the monk she trusts with her life, faith and love shining in her eyes. Miroku smiles softly down at her then leans in to caress her lips with his own. As the two give in to their feelings, the other couple disappears into the tree line.

As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha left the sight of the camp, he grabbed her hand and pulled her deep into the forest. Kagome knew that something was about to happen. Her mind frantically ran across a hundred different scenarios of what could be this important to the hanyou dragging her through the dark to some unknown place. Kagome gave his fingers a slight squeeze, looking up at him. He turned his head for only a second, a small smile across his lips. Squeezing her hand back, he stopped, kneeling to the ground with his back to her. She moved to climb onto him, and felt her heart skip a beat as his hands slowly slid their way up her legs to her thighs with a gentle caress. With a small gasp, she clung to his neck as he sprung up, leaping across the forest floor. She could feel the wind racing by them, a lover's caress upon her flaming red cheeks. As she buried her face into his silky hair to hide her embarrassment, she could hear the sound of water falling from up ahead.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he felt Kagome's body jerk against his back when he ran his hands up her legs. Good, he thought, that should give her a hint of what's to come. Clutching her closer to his body, he ran till he came to the spot he had found earlier.

"Kagome, look," he said, not wanting her to miss the beauty around them. He came to a stop and kneeled down enough to let her reach the ground. He groaned slightly at the feel of her sliding down his back, the loss of her warmth immediate.

Hoping her hair and the darkness of the night would conceal the hot flush staining her cheeks, Kagome raised her head, a small "Oh!" escaping from her lips.

They stood in a small clearing surrounded by large trees, flowers abounding from every imaginable spot. Directly in the middle, a waterfall cascaded down from a height she could only guess at, falling into a rippling pool underneath. Inuyasha led her to a small patch of grass, pulling her down to sit next to him.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" she asked, her small body trembling with the thought of what he was about to tell her. Kami, please don't let it be about Kikyo, she pleaded with the gods. I don't think I could handle that right now.

Inuyasha could feel the tremors echoing throughout her body. Turning his body so that he fully faced her, he picked up her hands from her lap, his own shaking with the depth of his thoughts. With the blossoms from the trees above falling around them, he took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes. Gathering his courage, he began.

"Kagome, we have come so far over the past years. We've spent countless days, months, searching for the Shikon shards, getting close, but never close enough. Until now. Naraku is up ahead, within a day's journey, and I need to tell you something before we get there. This battle will be the fiercest I will ever fight and I don't know what the outcome will be."

"Inuyasha! Don't you DARE say something like that!" Kagome yelled at him, trying to stand up. "I refuse to sit here and listen to you talk as if we're going to be defeated. We will win this together. There is no way I'm going to let that bastard win!" she declared through the tears in her eyes.

Springing up from the ground, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and began to tug her into his arms. "Shh, it's okay, love, Naraku WILL be defeated. I'm just not for sure if we'll all come out unscathed," he replied, stroking her midnight hair with his left hand while holding her close with his other.

Kagome felt her heart leap when she heard him call her "love". Did I just imagine that? Could he truly love me? But what about Kikyo, she thought to herself. I know he once loved her, though he did tell her that he no longer cared for her the last time we saw her. I know I should trust him, but I'm not for sure, she questioned as old doubts came flaring back. Looking up at him, she let the unsaid thoughts flit across her face.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he saw her doubts of HIM move in her eyes. Baka, he thought to himself, you've waited too long to tell her your true feelings. She doubts you even now when you hold her in your arms, calling her "love". His heart constricted painfully in his chest as he held out one last hope that all was not lost.

Lifting her chin with a gentle claw, he met her eyes, letting his emotions for her shine freely in his own.

Kagome's eyes widened as she gazed at the frank love and need that blazed forth from his amber orbs, the very soul of him. She came to a decision right there and then, to stay by this man, for better or worse. She would commit herself fully to him from this moment on. There would be no turning back for her. Upon arriving at this decision, Kagome lifted herself onto her toes while reaching up to fist her hands in Inuyasha's silver forelocks. She pulled his head down to hers and pressed a soft, accepting kiss to his lips.

A/N: Originally, I had thought to jump right into the story, but came to realize it needed the extra fluff and fill to round it out. So please don't be too disappointed. I promise the good stuff's coming… A little love and support is what us authors CRAVE!! Keep the reviews coming!!


	3. A Question Asked

Disclaimer: Alright, you all, don't be too disappointed, but –sigh- everyone below does not belong to me. Please don't hate me for it.

A/N: -Clapping hands together- now we're getting started!!

Chapter 2 – A Question asked.

Inuyasha gave a start as he felt Kagome place a light kiss upon his lips. Thanking the gods above for this last chance, he tucked her more firmly into his body and returned the kiss with one of his own. He was determined not to let this opportunity pass him by.

I've put this off long enough, he berated himself. I put my feelings on hold because of what I thought I owed Kikyo. But now I realize that was only an excuse. I wasn't ready to accept the need I have for this girl, this unwavering desire to claim her as my own. But that will change. Tonight is the night I will make her mine.

Growling with this acceptance, he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to push against her soft entrance, demanding access to the sweetness within.

Kagome felt a new sensation sizzle through her body as she opened her lips to Inuyasha. As their tongues met for the first time, she shivered long and deep, an answering tremor echoing deep within. She released his forelocks, but only to allow her arms to dip down under the heavy mane of silver hair that fell down his back. She ran her fingers through his hair, raking her nails gently across the sensitive portion of his neck. But as the onslaught continued, she began responding ardently to every caress, giving back as good as she got. The heat flowing through her body to pool in her lower torso was a feeling that she had felt only on occasion whenever she had caught Inuyasha looking at her during the long nights. But not to this degree. Never this hot.

Sensing that he was beginning to lose the edge of control, Inuyasha slowly pulled back from the kiss. He could feel Kagome try to follow him back, not wanting to release him quite yet. With an outward sigh, he lifted his crown, pushing Kagome's head underneath his chin and kissing the silky mass that covered it. He could smell the change of arousal that had occurred within her body. At first, it had had a light, airy scent to it, but during the kiss, it had deepened to a darker, heavier musk that purposely called out to the male before her.

"Before we go any further, there is something that I must ask you," he whispered into her hair.

"Nani?" came her muffled reply. She would agree to anything if only he would continue the assault on her senses. At this point, her body was slowly torturing her with a craving that only he could assuage.

Tilting her head back so he could look into her passion-filled eyes, he softly spoke the words that she had been dreaming of for oh, so long.

"Kagome, since the moment I saw you, my heart has been racing. My soul reached out for yours the instant you pulled the arrow out my body that had pinned me to that tree. You have given me a reason to trust again, to allow others into my life. You accepted me for who I am when I could not even accept myself. Because of you, I now have a reason to live...a reason to love…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed quietly, daring against all hope that her hearing wasn't failing her. "Are you saying…?"

"Let me finish, baka!" Kamis, he was never going to get through this if she kept looking at him like that. Quickly so as to not lose his nerve, he blurted out, "Kagome, I love you, will always love you. And I want you for my own. As my mate." This last part came out as a husky whisper. Please let her say yes, he pleaded with the higher authorities. I don't know what I'd do if she denied me, denied us….

Kagome felt her heart tighten as his words poured over her soul, a cooling balm to soothe the doubts and fears that she had had earlier. She closed her eyes so that she could allow the power that his words had conjured flow through her body, giving her a strength that she had not known existed.

Opening her eyes, she slid her hands back to the front of his chest, reaching up to again clench his hair within her fists. Tugging his face down to within mere inches of her own, she showed him the new power within, the aura of which was causing her eyes to dilate and glow with an amber light. Licking her lips, she curved her mouth into a smile so sensual that it caused his breath to hitch.

"Baka," she responded much in the same way he had a moment ago, "do you really think I would say no?"

"But K-K-Ka-Kagome, I don't think you completely understand what the mating ritual fully entails…," he managed to stammer out.

"Tell me, Inuyasha," she said against the lips that she had begun craving more and more of, "then show me…"

A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter, but if I had combined it with the next, it would have been just way too long. Plus, I realize I've been promising you all action, and I swear it's coming. Just think of this as a little story foreplay… And again, big kudos to those of you who have reviewed my story.

Ryuu no Taiyo: Yes, 25, I can't figure out whether to be embarrassed or just get over it.. :P

Black Betty: Thanks for sticking with all my stories!! I love it when I know someone's following my work and I can't thank you enough for your reviews!!

NalaravatheRed: Thanks for the pie!! I'll be more than willing to share!

Kagome lover 2009: Update's coming up!!

Paper Moon: Here's more!

Puffishigh789: I'm trying, I'm trying!! And thanks for liking this story!!

None!!!: Um…thanks for the plzs.. and the plzs… and the plzs… 

All you guys are the best!!

It seems like there's some of you out there following my story chapter to chapter. This is such a HUGE relief that you all actually like my work. You love me, you really love me..,  Now on with the show… and keep those reviews coming!!!


	4. Control and the Unexpected

Disclaimer: Have I mentioned that Inuyasha and the gang aren't mine? No? Well they ARE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! k…. maybe they're not….

A/N: Next up…

Chapter 3 – Control and the Unexpected

'Oh, damn,' were the only words Inuyasha could think of when Kagome thrust her tongue into his mouth. With a whimper from the back of his throat, he allowed Kagome to plunder his lips and tongue. Hell, that was ALL he could do. As she used her teeth to nip at his upper lip, he felt his legs start to quiver as hot desire rushed straight to his groin.

The wench is gonna devour me alive if I don't take some control back, he managed to think to himself. But wait…that might not be such a bad thing… NO! I have to complete the ritual first, WE have to complete it… and with that thought, Inuyasha once again pulled out of the embrace Kagome had so expertly wound them into and opened his dazed eyes.

Visibly shaking with the force of his desire, Inuyasha managed to push her back just enough to allow his hands to reach up to her shoulders. "Ka-Kagome, wait, we have to finish this first, the ritual. You have to understand what is going to happen," he panted.

He struggled to gain back control of his body and was rewarded when the tremors finally subsided. Kamis, the pull of my mate is already gaining indescribable power over me, and I haven't even marked her yet. I can't imagine what it's going to be like when we actually complete it.

Growling from somewhere deep within, Kagome acquiesced to Inuyasha's demand. She allowed him to pull back from her, but not without one last snarl to let him know that she wasn't pleased with how this was going.

Inuyasha noticed when her arousal began to slowly recede from the fever pitch it had just been in. Well, at least I know she finds me attractive, he thought wryly to himself. But from here on out, I'm going to be the one in control. I HAVE to be or this could go wrong quickly.

Thoughts of the possibilities that could happen if everything didn't go according to the ritual made sweat dot on his forehead. One missed step could spell disaster for not only him, but would put her in mortal danger. For if the last step wasn't completed within a short period of time, his youkai blood would slowly take over his body and his mind. It would push all of his human essence to the side, leaving him all demon. And once the demon had control, nothing would stand in its way to claim the mate that was rightfully his. Nothing. Not even the mate.

Inuyasha inwardly shuddered at the thought of Kagome facing his demon-side alone. He would have no control if this were to happen. The demon would take her, take her ruthlessly and without remorse, no thought to the damage it would inflict on her. It would not finish until it had sated all of its desires, all of its demands. And only then would it allow his human awareness to return after the claiming had been finished, leaving him to pick up the pieces and repair the heartache left in its wake.

"Listen to me, Kagome. You have to fully comprehend what I'm going to tell you. You have to make the decision now whether you want to go through with the ritual, because once started, it cannot be stopped. If you change your mind in the middle of it, you will be in grave peril and there will be nothing I can do to save you," Inuyasha emphasized this last part as he tightened his grip on her upper arms.

Kagome began to feel a faint swirl of nervousness in the pit of her stomach at his words, but she wasn't about to quit now. She brought her hands back down his chest to circle loosely at his waist. Gods, he has such a hard, muscular body, she thought to herself. Baka, it can be all yours if you go all the way, her head reminded her body.

Gaining back some semblance of control, she looked up at her beloved hanyou and said, "Hai. I understand. Tell me what I need to do."

Meanwhile, back at camp…

Miroku lifted his head suddenly as he felt a demon aura quickly approaching the camp. At the same time, Kirara had pushed the young kitsune to the side and transformed with a load roar to alert her mistress to the oncoming threat.

"Sango, Shippo, quickly get up. Something or someone is coming closer," Miroku quietly spoke to his friends as he shook them from their slumber.

Sango quickly grabbed her Hiraikotsu from where it had been laying and took up a fighting stance beside the monk. Kirara picked up the young kit with her teeth and tossed him up onto her back. All four gathered close to each other as they prepared to meet whatever was arriving.

The quartet gasped as Sesshomaru made his appearance through the edge of the forest, Jaken trailing not far behind. The taiyoukai slowly made his way over toward the group, never once allowing any emotion to flash across his handsome features. His silvery, knee-length hair flared out behind him even though there was no breeze to be felt. His golden eyes scanned the small pack before him looking for the two he sought. Realizing neither was there he came to a stop ten feet from the camp.

"Humans, where is my brother and the miko that is always with him?" the demon-lord demanded.

"Why do you need to know?" inquired the monk. "Usually you try to stay as far away as possible from them. So why now?"

Sesshomaru coolly ignored the monk. Insolent whelp, the dog-demon thought to himself. Turning to the young woman standing beside the Buddhist monk, he stared directly at her, directly through her.

"You, demon-slayer, where is Inuyasha and the priestess." It wasn't a question, but a demand.

"They're not here at the moment," Sango haughtily replied. Inuyasha's half-brother still managed to get under her skin even after a somewhat shaky truce had been called between them. "Why do you need to know?"

"Naraku is nearby."

"We already knew that," Miroku tossed out. "He's only a day ahead of us."

"Wrong," Sesshomaru stated. "Naraku is just beyond that rise," he said, pointing to a small hill about three miles away.

"Now, where is my brother and the miko."

A/N: Don't kill me, please..ouch, hey that wasn't funny…please don't kill me..OUCH! That stick HURTS!!! I KNOW I promised you all that it was going to take off into some one-on-one action this chapter, but dangit! As I start writing, all this stuff starts flowing through my head, and I know that the story wouldn't be nearly as good without it as it would with it. So PLEASE forgive me for not getting to part that you all are waiting for. I promise, PROMISE the next chapter is it!! !

At least this chapter was longer than the last one. The next WILL be longer than any of the previous ones, considering what I got going on it!!!

Anywho, kudos again to all of you out there sending me reviews. To MyogaM34, wj, akdreamer, and prophetess cassandra, thanks for sticking with me. And to RavenShadow and torrieoreo, thanks for your opinions on my writing. It's nice to know I got skills, and do I mean skills ;P

To everyone else, send in the reviews!! The next chapter will be out within 24 hours. Course I don't know if it will be closer to 3 hours or 23 hours… guess it depends on the reviews…MWAHAHAHAHA!!


	5. The Mark

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, not mine, blah, blah, blah, not even Kagome, blah, blah, blah, nope not even his lips, blah, blah, blah….

A/N: All right you all, buckle up cause here we go…

Chapter 4 – The Mark

"Hai. I understand. Tell me what I need to do."

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha nodded his head at her words. He allowed his hands to slide down her arms and onto her small waist.

"The mating ritual consists of four steps. The first is the marking."

"Marking? Ok, what does that mean?" Kagome asked, trying to figure it out in her mind.

"It means I will make a mark on your neck, right above your collarbone, that will proclaim you as my mate to anyone who encounters you. It is a visual symbol of the claiming."

Kagome blushed. "You mean that you have to bite me, don't you?"

Inuyasha moved his head forward. "Hai, but you will also have to do the same to me."

"But I don't have any fangs to mark you with. My teeth won't be able to pierce your skin."

"Don't worry, you'll know what to do when the time comes," he reassured her.

"Right…" she said doubtfully. "So if that's the first step, what's the second?"

"We share each other's blood."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all stared at the youkai in front of them. Miroku was the first to find his tongue.

"WHAT! But he wasn't supposed to be this close. We knew we were gaining, but according to all reports, he was at least a day ahead of us."

"Are you afraid, monk? I thought you would want Naraku to be closer," Sesshomaru coolly stated, cocking an eyebrow to the left.

Miroku bristled at the veiled insult. "Of course not! It's just that Inuyasha and Kagome are not here. He took her into the forest not far from where you just came."

"Sango, we have to go find Kagome and Inuyasha before something happens," the young fox-demon cried, jumping from Kirara to Sango.

"Shippo-chan's right, Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome will not be thinking of Naraku right now," Sango told the monk. "We must find them."

"Jaken, come," Sesshomaru softly demanded, turning to walk back into the forest.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Let us leave these weak humans. We will destroy Naraku on our own," the tiny demon snidely told his master.

"Jaken, these humans are coming with us," Sesshomaru said without emotion as he planted his foot on the small follower who was kneeling at his feet. "And they are far from weak."

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, surprised by the comment from the great western lord. Shrugging their shoulders, they gathered their things and walked into the forest with the two demons to find their friends.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"We share each other's blood…." Yum, yum, Kagome thought. "And just how do we go about doing that?"

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy that part," Inuyasha smiled at her. Pulling her in for a quick demonstration, he tilted her head up and plunged his tongue into her mouth, flicking along the edges of her teeth.

Yesss…her mind hissed as his touch sent quivering spasms rocketing through her body. She moved her hands to reach up for his hair to pull him in deeper, when he quickly pulled out and away from her body.

"All right, quit DOING that, damnit!" she virtually screamed at him.

Grinning at her, he said, "Shall we begin?" With that final shot, he pulled her in deep, so close he could feel every inch of her down the length of his body.

Inuyasha leaned into her, brushing her silky, black hair to her back with a claw that just barely scraped along her skin. He could feel a small shudder work its way down her spine as she felt the sharp edge glide across her shoulder. With a smug grin, he tugged her school uniform top down just enough to expose her collarbone and shoulder, baring her neck. Cradling her head with one hand, he tilted it back to give him access to the flesh he sought.

He could smell her scent drop to a deep musk as he nuzzled along the inside of her neck. He flicked his tongue out, licking up and down her neckline, across her collarbone, till he found the spot where her pulse beat the strongest. Holding her securely in his arms, he bit down, only hard enough to pierce her skin and draw her essence into him. Her taste filled his mouth, as his body physically reacted to the sensation of having her within him. He instinctively thrust up against her, but managed to control himself. Pulling back gently, he took one final nip at her neck, and swept his tongue across the two piercings in her skin.

At the same time, Kagome had been bracing herself for the pain of the bite, not quite sure what to expect. As Inuyasha pulled her tightly into his embrace, she shivered unknowingly. She felt him lift her hair, then his warm, moist breath across her neck. When she felt his tongue glide across her collarbone, her pulse began racing and her blood pounded hard throughout her entire body. His scent of male musk and desire filled her senses when he suddenly bit through her fragile skin. Her body tightened and a small moan escaped from her full lips. Her eyes began to close as she leaned herself into his warm, muscular body. The feel of him sucking at her neck created a throbbing that went down her length. When he thrust up against her, she could feel just how badly he wanted her. Her arms were enfolded into his chest and all she could do was lean against him as his arms kept her upright. When his teeth finally left her body, she immediately felt a sense of despair.

Inuyasha immediately swooped back down to her lips, gaining access to her mouth with his tongue. He had purposely kept some of her blood on his lips, in his mouth, so that she would be able taste her own blood mixed with his saliva. Rocking her tongue with his, he combined their juices together inside of her, pushing its essence deep within. Satisfied that she had taken in enough of them both into her body, he withdrew with a soft nip to concede his victory.

She could hear him chuckle arrogantly, satisfaction to the way she had responded echoing richly in his laugh. Great, she thought, something else for him to get big-headed about. But at the same time, she noticed a change overcoming her body. A sensation of fire raced through her veins, and she could feel her incisors lengthening, oh so little. With a growl deep in the back of her throat, Kagome reached for Inuyasha, grabbing his head and pulling it down to hers. Surprise had his eyes widening as his smirk slowly faded. She began pulling at his haori trying to reach his upper body, to clear away the clothing to the skin beneath. He could feel her nails raking across his chest as she dug to disrobe his upper torso. Reaching down, he pulled the red haori free of his pants, exposing the soft white cloth of his hakama underneath.

Kagome felt a moment of triumph once she was able to slide her hands under his creamy white shirt to the skin beneath. Pushing the cloth aside, she bared his neck and shoulders to herself. With a smile that hinted at her newfound power, she leaned forward just enough to let him feel her fangs scrape against his collarbone as her body pushed itself back into his.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome…?" he whispered, half in awe of the transformation that had come over his pure, innocent love, and half in excitement of what was to come.

Kagome lifted her head just enough to show him the red that had crept into the outer edges of her irises and the new length of her incisors. She felt his pulse quicken at the sight, and the smell of him began to change, growing stronger, with a hint of desperation and passion. A brief smile flitted across her face as she lowered her head back to his muscled shoulder. Running her tongue up into the crook of his neck, she found the area that she was craving and sniffed, taking in his scent one last time. Blowing gently upon the spot, she softly inserted her fangs into his neck, feeling the way his arms clasped tightly to her body and the gasp that escaped from between his teeth. His long, silvery white hair fell down, enveloping them, as he bowed his head to give her better access to his neck.

She slowly removed her fangs to lick at the blood trickling from the two small indentions. Placing her mouth and tongue over the area, she began to suckle at the hot, burning skin, drawing his blood in for the final exchange.

Inuyasha could feel himself clinch uncontrollably at the urges her actions were causing to his body. He growled once again, a low keening, that left his chest and shoulders vibrating with the force. He could feel the blood he had taken from her, drive through his veins, expanding them, changing him. His heart swelled with the thought that Kagome was finally his, while at the same time his body pushed for the last action that would unite them as one.

Kagome slowly withdrew from Inuyasha, giving one last swipe of her tongue across his neck. She looked up at his shining amber eyes as she felt the love she held for him incinerate her entire body.

Reaching up, she, too, pulled his face down until she could insert her tongue between his lips, licking the inside of his mouth. Letting him taste the blood that she had taken, she wondered to herself about the explosive desire that had suddenly arisen, the need to control HIM that had taken over her mind and body.

His essence is flowing through me, she thought to herself. We are now one, as close as any two people can possibly become. But at this thought, another more seductive one flashed across her mind as she realized that this was not the final step. There was one more that they had to complete before the mating ritual was finalized.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as thoughts danced across her face until he saw the one that he had waited for her to come to. Ah, but now, what will she do, what will she think, he quietly asked himself, still not quite sure of her response. I know that she loves me, but will she be willing to go that extra step that will give herself to me completely, now and forever. Once done, she will never be able to leave me. She won't have the choice. We will be connected, mind, body, and soul from that moment on.

Kagome allowed her desire for him to creep into her eyes rimmed with red. Twirling her fingers through his forelocks, she laid her forehead against his looking deep into the darkened amber circles that housed the entrance to his soul.

"Now, about that next step…"

A/N: ALL RIGHTEY THEN… Are y'all happy now? You should be! It only took me three chapters and a prologue to get to this point. But like I said, this ain't over yet. OHHHH NOOOO, not by a long shot. I did mention HENTAI somewhere before, didn't I? MWA-WA-WA-H-H-H-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Oh yeah, and you guys, I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful stuff you're writing about. Please keep it coming! Domo arigato!


	6. Warning

Disclaimer: Oh, the sorrows that are mine, woe is me, for not owning the rights to INUYASHA…oooohhhhhhh, woe is MEEEEEEEE…… And one more thing, this is most definitely R. R R R R R….with a lime/lemon thrown in 

A/N: Oooh, Kagome, you go, girl…

Chapter 5 – Warning

Striding through the forest, Sesshomaru picked up the scent that he had hoped didn't exist. Damn you, Inuyasha! Why did you have to do this NOW of all times?

With a scowl marring his perfect features, he turned around to confront the group behind him.

"Monk, Jaken. Remain here."

"Sesshomaru-sama, but why?" the demon sniveled. "This Jaken always accompanies you."

"Do as I say unless you wish to die," was the only reply issued from the demon-lord.

"Whoa!" Miroku exclaimed, putting his hands up in front of him, backing up a step or two. "Wh-what's this about dying?" he managed to stammer out.

Sango tilted her head and looked at the youkai in front of her. Why didn't he demand that I stay behind as well, she pondered.

"Is there a reason you left me out?" she questioned.

"You should not be in harm the way the males would be if they ventured any further. All the same, stay here and do not allow the monk to follow." Upon saying this, Sesshomaru began walking further into the darkness.

"But what kind of threat is that dangerous to the men?" Sango persisted.

Sesshomaru paused long enough to glance over his shoulder to the group behind him.

"Inuyasha is taking his mate. Any male will be considered a threat till the ritual is complete. He will kill any man who approaches his mate while he is claiming her. If you value your lover's life, heed my words." With that, the lord continued his way deeper.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now, about that next step…?"

Looking deep into her eyes, Inuyasha's honey-colored orbs begin to glaze over. Oh, damn, he thought, I didn't think she would be this easy to convince.

"Well," she said, "tell me what we have to do now."

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he saw the red swirling in her irises. When did that happen? he wondered. Grabbing a quick breath, he decided to jump right in.

"The third step is, um… well, I, um… that is to say we, um…" Oh damn, he thought, why can't I just say it?

"You take me, right?" Kagome said, blushing a deep red that matched the mists in her eyes. "I can deal with that."

Inuyasha just about passed out due to the blood rushing from his head directly to the part of him that declared him all male when he heard Kagome say that. She's definitely got a way with words, he thought.

As she moved to step into his arms, he managed to get out, "Wait. The last step is crucial."

Pausing, she glanced up at him, her unspoken question shining in her eyes.

"I have to give you the final mark."

"Where?" she asked.

"Over the same spot I already made. However, this time will be different."

"Different how?"

"At the point of final release, I must mark you and hold it until we both reach our climax," he said, turning redder than his haori.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Kagome tried to point out.

"If I release you before we both cross over, you will bleed to death."

"Oh… well… now I get your meaning," she muttered, waving her hands in front of her carelessly. "The whole 'life in grave peril' thing kind of makes sense now."

"Feh, do you really think I would let you die?" he stuttered indignantly.

"No, but at the same time, if something should interrupt us…," she began with a worried tone.

"Baka, don't you realize that if you died, I would follow? You carry my mark and I yours. Mates do not live long without the other. Nor would I want to," he added as a side note.

He threaded his claws through the ebony hair at her nape, absent-mindedly stroking the crescent-shaped scar marking her neck. Lowering his head, he again claimed her full lips. He put all the love he felt for her into the power of his kiss, determined to show her once and for all the depths of his heart.

With his words racing through her mind and the touch of his warm lips against her own, Kagome surrendered to him. No more would she back away from him. No more would she doubt his love for her. She was his now, and he hers. SHE would claim HIM.

Pulling back from his embrace, she took a step back out of the warmth of his body. She allowed the fire in her blood to flow freely, slowly letting the blaze consume her. Satisfied and with her mind made up, she gave him a smirk that showed him that SHE was in charge. As she watched a bead of sweat form above his right eye, she began peeling her uniform top up and off her body, tossing it on the ground at their feet. She started to reach back to unfasten her bra when she felt his hand on her arm. Looking up, she saw the colors switch from amber to red, over and over again as he fought to calm himself. Grinning seductively, she brought her hands up to his arms, guiding them around her back to the fastener behind.

Inuyasha battled the demon within for the control that he knew he needed. But he came damn close to losing it when she had reached back to let that lacy cloth covering her breasts fall to the ground beneath them. Knowing he had to gain the upper hand or risk losing it all, he put out a hand to stop her. But when he felt her move his hands around her, he knew he was lost. Giving in to the desire to claim her, he growled low and deep, freeing her from the cloth that had constricted her.

Gazing down, he let his eyes absorb every detail of her, the pale pink tips of her breasts, the full, luscious curves that seemed to draw his hands to them. With a touch as soft as silk, he let his claw-tipped fingers glide gently around the undersides, feeling the weight of her. He could see her nipples harden at the light caress and could not resist a closer look. Sliding one arm to support her back, he pushed her shoulder with the other, bending her back across his arm giving him better advantage to her. Inuyasha then dipped his head to allow himself a taste of her.

Kagome moaned at the feel of his tongue scraping against the sensitive peak, all thoughts of controlling him seeping away. She let her hands find their way to his fur-tipped ears, delighting in the way they twitched under her hands as she rubbed and rolled them with her thumbs and fingers. Methodically, she caressed them as she so often did when they retired for the night. She knew Inuyasha loved having her stroke the tips. At the time, she had not known how deeply her touch had affected him. Now she could feel the low vibration as he purred beneath her administration. As she stroked him, she felt him latch onto the tip, suckling gently at her breast. Kagome gasped at this new sensation of pleasure crashing through her system, sending her to her knees.

Inuyasha grumbled his delight at the feel of her nipple throbbing under his attention. When her legs gave out, he followed her to the ground, reluctantly releasing her breast. Keeping her upright long enough to remove his outer shirt, he placed his haori on the ground and laid her down on it. When she was comfortable, he reached down and pulled his creamy white shirt out of his pants. Shrugging out of it, he settled his body between her legs, keeping his upper torso raised above her chest with his hands on the ground beside her. With a smile, he leaned down, kissing her full on the lips.

He tongued her mouth only lightly until he felt her respond. As her body rose to meet his, he moved his lips away from hers, nibbling at the corners of her mouth before making his way down her neck. He nipped at her throat, her scent slowly driving him insane. The musk of her desire permeated everything. Whenever he took a breath, he breathed her. Licking the mark once again, he made his way back to her breast and resumed his fascination with the way she responded to his every caress.

Kagome was dying. She had never imagined the feel of the moment would be this intense. Inuyasha was consuming her and she wouldn't fight it, wouldn't fight him. She let her hands roam over his shoulders, feeling the hard muscles tense at her touch. Moving down, she ran them down his chest, scraping her nails against his chest and down around his belly. She felt him catch his breath as her hands wandered closer to the waistband of his pants. Kagome let her fingertips slide just under the edge, becoming excited at the way his body jerked with a new tension. Knowing she still had some control, she allowed her hands to dance under the rim, going around him until her arms met in the small of his back. She then raked her nails tenderly up his back along his spine, delighting in the way he let go of her nipple to arch his back with a deep groan.

Inuyasha leered back down at her with the full intent on paying her back for that small move, when he smelt a change in the air. Holding her down with his hands, he raised up enough to sniff at the changing currents in the air. When Kagome tried to push up to look around, he snarled down a warning for her to stay still. She quickly laid back down, half afraid at the look that had crossed his face. Again, he rotated his head, sniffing the air. When his head had turned, she saw that his eyes had flashed red and felt his claws elongating along her side. Suddenly he whipped his head toward the opening of the forest. Inuyasha made a deep warning growl to whomever he had sensed. Kagome tried to turn her head in the direction he faced, but he swooped down, covering her body with his. Forcing her head into his shoulder, he snarled, "Sesshomaru!"

A/N: So, whaddya think? Huh, whadidja, whadidja? Again, many apologies for getting this out to you a day late. I'm trying my hardest to get this story out to you as quick as possible. So please forgive if I'm a daly late every now and then. Just trying to give you all a good story!!

By the way, you guys are SOOOO making me blush with your reviews!! But that's okay, cause I NEED them!! 


	7. Interruption!

Disclaimer: Have I mentioned…. Oh, just forget it, they're not mine and you all know it…. So poop on you!

A/N: I smell a fight coming on…

Chapter 6 – Interruption!

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome cringed inwardly as she heard the name being cursed out loud. Kamis, she groaned, anyone but him…

She managed to peek out from under Inuyasha's shoulder as he continued his warning growl, but it wasn't Sesshomaru she saw stepping out of the woods.

"Kikyo!" Kagome snarled.

Inuyasha whipped his head around to the right to see his ex-love enter the clearing. How did I miss her scent, he thought to himself. I should have been able to smell her from a distance away. He slowly regained control of the demon that was threatening to break free of his soul. Sniffing the air, he could now detect her faint, floral scent of decay being carried on the breeze. Yet, at the same time, his brother's demon aura grew stronger, forcing the rage to build again.

But before the youkai side of him could get a chance to gain a foothold, he felt Kagome push against his shoulder with a strength that threw him off to the side. Looking down at her in surprise, Inuyasha saw her eyes fully dilate, the red hue gleaming brightly in the moonlight. He could see the cruel curl her lips had twisted into and the feel of her nails lengthening along his arms as she gazed brazenly, unafraid at the long-dead miko twenty yards away from them.

Inuyasha stared in shock as Kagome shoved him to the ground, laying her body full out on top of his. With her arms braced to the side of his, she leaned down and licked across the mark she had given him on his neck, never once taking her eyes from the priestess in front of her. It was a clear warning to Kikyo that Kagome had claimed Inuyasha as her own.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo's eyes widened a mere fraction and a faint sneer cross her face. At this look, he felt Kagome tense, her whole body going rigid and a low vibration rumbling from the center of her chest.

Kagome's body moved into a crouch on top of his, gathering power when Inuyasha finally realized that she was about to attack Kikyo. Quickly wrapping his arms around her back, he held onto her as she began clawing at him, growling at him to let her go.

The only thing in Kagome's mind was a red haze. Her entire form shook with the intensity of a rage she didn't know existed within. Damn that bitch! Kagome's mind cursed. I will make her regret this intrusion for a thousand years to come.

Digging her claws into her mate's upper arms, she made to spring at the woman who dared to interrupt the mating ritual. However, Kagome felt Inuyasha grab hold of her body, latching his arms around her middle to keep her to him. She shoved at him as hard as she could, raking her claws down his arms and chest, leaving a trail of red in their wake. She struggled vainly to launch herself at Kikyo, but Inuyasha would not release her.

Kikyo's pupils enlarged at the sight of the young girl fighting with the hanyou on the ground, straining with the effort to cross the distance between them. Glaring into the blazing crimson eyes of the younger miko, Kikyo felt a faint trace of fear. For the first time she was amazed at the power of the priestess before her. She's stronger than I gave her credit for, the miko thought to herself. She is more powerful than I ever believed. And now she has marked Inuyasha as her own.

She experienced a twinge of regret that she wasn't the one to claim him. Shaking her head to rid herself of this thought, she moved back a step, conceding her loss. Kikyo bowed her head with a slight nod to the pair in front of her. So this is the way it's destined to be. So be it.

Inuyasha saw Kikyo retreat a step back and bow her head. It's over, he thought, a small whisper of regret at the betrayal that had befallen them. If Naraku had never interfered, it very well could have been Kikyo I claimed. Ah, but if Naraku had never interfered, I wouldn't have Kagome. Kagome is the only one who accepts me as I am, loves the hanyou that I will always be. She will never expect me to change. Kikyo could never accept the fact that I was half demon.

He exhaled a sigh of relief that things had worked out the way they did. Now, if only I can bring Kagome under control, he questioned.

The hanyou tightened his grip on the enraged girl above him. Leaning up, he ran his mouth along his bite mark, creating a warm, wet trail up her neck until he reached the bottom of her lips. He could feel the tips of her fangs graze against his upper lip. Sliding her down, he captured her mouth with his, easing his tongue between her teeth, praying that she wouldn't bite down. Inuyasha sighed his relief when he felt her start at his taste. He could sense the rage slowly flow out of her body as she gave herself to the kiss.

Kagome relaxed her mind and body, matching her heartbeat to the rhythm of his as she calmed the boiling power inside of her. She finally regained some of her ability to think, coming back from the brink of madness. She allowed her tongue to rub along his, asking his forgiveness for her loss of control.

Gods, what WAS that that came over me, she trembled. What must Inuyasha think of me? I went insane with jealousy just because Kikyo shows up. Moving her head back far enough to look into his eyes, she kissed him once more, this time a kiss that asked for acceptance.

Inuyasha noticed her eyes had lost the blood red color that had completely absorbed her earlier. He could also feel the way her body shook ever so slightly at the strength it took to calm herself. Smiling, he took her head into his hands, pulling her closer to him as he lay back on the ground. Kagome followed him and placed her forehead on his chest, letting him run his claws through her hair in a soothing manner.

The two of them remained like this for several moments until Inuyasha remembered why they had been interrupted in the first place. Pushing his head up from the ground, he stared at the spot on his left where the scent of his brother had originated from, a whine of warning echoing through his throat.

Kagome quickly brought her head back up off Inuyasha's chest and glanced in the direction of her mate's gaze. There among the trees stood the great lord of the western lands, coolly watching the entire episode that had just unfolded. Kagome felt the tension coil deep in her beloved's body. Inuyasha curled his sharpened claws into her sides, rolling her back under him as he snarled up at his half-brother, his eyes glowing red with a demonic aura.

A/N: Okey-dokey, pokeys. That does it for tonight. I SOOOOOO completely apologize for this taking so long to get out. I could tell you a hundred different excuses, but it still wouldn't matter. All I can say is that I didn't forget about this, about you. Most of the story is already written. I'm just piecing it all together now.

Mucho gracias goes out to my fans who have been so completely faithful to my story, to me. I couldn't ask for better fans to keep me going, giving me the encouragement that I need. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to get the next chapter out. But again, thank you guys so much for sticking with me. Ja ne!


End file.
